Cody Rhodes
'Cody Rhodes' Cody Garrett Runnels[1][3] (born June 30, 1985)[3] is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE, better known by his ring name ''Cody Rhodes.'' Runnels is the half-brother of Goldust as well as the son of Dusty Rhodes, and worked as a referee in his father's promotion during high school. Runnels started wrestling professionally in 2006, using his real name, wrestling for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). While situated at OVW, he won various championships, both in tag team and singles competition, including the OVW Heavyweight Championship. He made his WWE television debut on July 16, 2007, under the ring name Cody Rhodes. In December 2007, Rhodes captured his first title with the company, the World Tag Team Championship with Hardcore Holly, and the two held it for six months. Rhodes formed a secret alliance with Ted DiBiase, Jr. during 2008. In the course of a match held on June 29 he turned on Holly by switching sides to join DiBiase, with whom he became World Tag Team champion. The new champions dropped their titles in August, only to win them back a week later. Rhodes and DiBiase were joined by Manu shortly afterwards, forming a faction of multi-generation wrestlers, although this alliance was to be short-lived. In January 2009, Rhodes and DiBiase formed a new alliance, The Legacy, with Randy Orton. Rhodes was moved to the SmackDown brand in April 2010, as part of the Supplemental Draft, and won the WWE Tag Team Championship with Drew McIntyre in September of the same year. In August 2011, Rhodes won the WWE Intercontinental Championship, his first singles championship in WWE, holding it for over seven months until he lost it at WrestleMania XXVIII. He won the title back one month later at Extreme Rules. He Has The Triforce On His Uniform And Wears Orange Underwear. ''In Smash Bros: He Is A Strong Player And Can Learn All Punch Moves. He Appears In Adeventure Mode At The Very Beginning Where He Fights Toon Kane For A Champion Belt In The Mystery Kingdom Arena. Who Ever Wins Frees The Other At The End. After The Match He Must Fight Master Hand Or Is Turned Into A Trophy And Hit By A Bomb Out Of The Arena. He Has A Big Part In The Subspace Emissary. ''Known Attacks: *Thunder Punch *Fire Punch *Kool-Aid Punch *Hawaiin Punch *Metal Punch *Dizzy Punch *Flying Punch *Random Punch (Poison, Ghost, Water, Weak Punch) *Shadow Punch *Drain Punch *Comet Punch *Mega Punch *Ice Punch *Dark Punch *Falcon Punch *Donkey Kong Punch *Attract *Endure ''Final Smash: *Cross Rhodes - This version of a cutter sees the wrestler place an opponent in an inverted facelock then spinning under the opponent while holding the facelock, twisting him or her into the cutter position. This move has two major variants. In the first, the attacking wrestler rolls under their opponent. A modified version also exists which involves hoisting the opponent off their feet before beginning the spin. The second major variation sees the wrestler spin and twist the opponent in the opposite direction into the cutter. *Triforce - A Triforce Appears Behind The Player And Cody Rhodes Throws Massive Amounts Of Strong Punches Then One Super Punch That Send A Foe Flying. (Similar To Link's Final Smash) 'In Total Drama:''' Cody Rhodes Is A Heartthrobe To All Females But Is Known To Have Only Dated Ariel On The Show. He Is Hot, Kind And Strong Which Makes Him A Threat To Other Guys Epecially Chris Jericho Who Would Rather Have All The Ladies Looking At Him And Will Try To Vote Him Off Because Of This. Category:Wrestling Category:Human Category:Character Category:Fighting Category:Normal